


What You Are

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Breathplay, Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Slut-Shaming, Unsafe Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck discovers one of Kurt's secret and is all too eager to explore it for himself. For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=40201974#t40201974">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is like nothing I have ever written before. Read the warnings! This is dark and brutal and non-con if you don't like that, or you're here because you like my fluff/fun/smut and want more of the same....ABORT ABORT because this story is nothing like that. 
> 
> That being said---I had a helluva good time writing this.

Kurt loved the new family pool. He’d always felt guilty, thinking that he’d cleaned Carole and Burt out with Dalton tuition, but it turned out they had a little money that he hadn’t known about, and had managed to get the pool finished in time for summer. They were planning an end of the year party for all of Kurt and Finn’s friends next weekend, and Kurt was really excited about it. He was even more excited about getting to show off a bit of the all over tan he was currently working on while Finn, Carole and Burt were out of town visiting Carole’s relatives. She hadn’t been able to get any other time off, and Burt had volunteered to stay at the house with Kurt since he ended school a week later than Finn did. Kurt had waved him off, eager for the opportunity to lay out in front of the pool and study for finals in peace. He’d been working very diligently all semester, and so had very little to worry about in the way of school--so he really just spent all of his time naked on the chaise out by the pool.   
  
It felt a little dirty, being naked in the back yard, but there was a high enough fence, no one really had a second story and the only person with a key to the back gate was Puck, who Burt had hired to do pool maintenance while he was away. It was only 9:30 in the morning--Puck usually didn’t come sauntering in until two at the earliest. Kurt had more than enough time to snuggle into a pillow and work on getting some color into his pale skin. He felt the sun, warm and lovely on his back and started to drift away into silly daydreams involving Blaine and island getaways.   
  
___________________  
  
Puck groaned and turned over to see what time it was. He made even more noises of discontent when he realized that it was only 10am. Puck tried his best to roll over and get some sleep, but it just wasn’t happening. Luckily, he only had one pool job to do today--the Hummels. If he wasn’t going to be able to sleep in, the least he could do was free up his afternoon to shoot shit up on the XBOX.  
  
He got up and shrugged into shorts and a tank top, grabbing some pop tarts and mountain dew on the way out to his truck. The drive to the Hummel’s place was short and Puck fumbled with the key to their back gate, unlocking it and dragging himself and the equipment he needed through it.   
  
He lay his tools down by one edge of the pool and started walking toward the shallow end, freezing when he looked up and saw Kurt, lying on a chair, fast asleep.  
  
And completely fucking naked.   
  
He was on his back, legs spread slightly and---  
  
 _Oh My God._  
  
Puck felt himself hardening in his pants.  
  
Kurt Hummel had a fucking  _pussy._  
  
Which was really confusing--Kurt was a dude. A gay dude, but a dude all the same. But...there was no denying it, as he crept closer to the peacefully sleeping boy, that there was a gorgeous, smooth, pink, perfect pussy between his legs. Puck licked his lips...it had been  _ages_  since he’d gotten laid, and Kurt was dating that prep school boy--there was no way he could just convince him the normal way--he’d have to get down and dirty.   
  
Noah Puckerman had no trouble getting down and dirty if it meant he was gonna get some of that sweet little pussy. Silently, he crept to the chair and climbed between Kurt’s legs, spreading them gently and staring a little. God, Hummel had a pretty little cunt. Puck leaned in, inhaling and groaning softly. His mouth watered--Kurt smelled delicious. He pressed forward, drawing the flat of his tongue up and down Kurt’s slit, getting him wet and ready for Puck’s big hard cock. Kurt moaned in his sleep, breath hitching as his legs spread of their own volition. Puck grinned and kept licking and tasting Kurt’s delicious pussy, feeling smug as Kurt squirmed and moaned under him. It was perfect, all so perfect until Kurt woke up.

“What, what are you doing? Oh my God!” Kurt screamed trying to twist away from Puck’s hungry mouth.   
  
Puck pulled away. “Shut the fuck up or I swear to God I’ll make you pay for it.”   
  
“No!” Kurt wailed, bucking and moving wildly, preventing Puck from licking his sweet little pussy. He nearly kneed Puck in the face once.   
  
“Enough,” Puck growled, roughly pulling Kurt until he was on his stomach and pushing his face into the pillow. Kurt’s cries and whimpers of terror were muffled enough that no one else could hear. Good. Now they could get back to the part where he got to feel that pretty hot pussy around his aching cock.   
  
“I tried to make this nice for you,” Puck said as he spit on his cock and lined it up with Kurt’s wet, pulsing hole. “Look at you, complaining you don’t want it when you’re fucking wet. Your slutty little cunt is aching for it.” He rubbed the tip against Kurt’s pussy, groaning at how slick and hot he was.   
  
“Please don’t, Noah, God, please don’t!”   
  
Puck ignored the plea and pushed in hard and fast moaning as he felt tight heat convulsing around his cock as Kurt tried to reject him with his body. But it didn’t matter--Puck was stronger and more determined. Kurt’s scream was silenced by the pillow as Puck pushed him down further, pinning Kurt with his body as he began to fuck him hard and fast. Kurt was struggling desperately, but his wriggling only made it feel like he was fucking back onto Puck’s invading cock and it felt amazing.   
  
“Yeah, that’s right slut, fuck yourself on this cock. I knew you’d come around, look how fucking wet you are.”   
  
Kurt sobbed under him, flinching each time Puck called him a  **whore**  or a  _slut_  or told him he was making Kurt his  _dirty little **bitch**._  moaning wetly and giving up trying to get away. He just cried, so fucking annoying, totally killing Puck’s boner. He pushed Kurt’s face into the pillow a little harder. “Shut the fuck up, you whore. I bet you get fucked all the time by the fucking Garglers, bet they all take turns pounding your slutty little cunt.”   
  
Kurt started struggling desperately again, trying to turn his head. Puck managed to hear “Can’t...breathe...” and let up some of the pressure--he didn’t want this getting any messier than it already was. “I’ll let your fucking head go if you shut the fuck up cause you’re pissing me off and you don’t want to do that, you seriously fucking  _don’t_.”   
  
Kurt nodded desperately. “I promise,” he whispered, chest heaving as he gulped for air.   
  
“Yeah you better just give up and fucking take it, slut, take my fucking cock. Get on your hands and knees, and let me see that ass,” Puck demanded.   
  
Kurt scrambled to get up on his hands and knees.   
  
Puck spanked him hard and Kurt cried out softly. “I said let me see that ass--hold it open for me like a good little whore.”   
  
“No...,” Kurt moaned weakly. “I don’t...I’m not...I’m not a whore.”   
  
Puck slapped Kurt’s ass again, hard, earning another cry of pain from the smaller boy. He grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and pulled at them, forcing Kurt to kneel in front of him as Puck fucked his pussy from behind. One of Puck’s arms went around Kurt’s neck, holding him up and choking him a little--the other snaked down to Kurt’s dripping wet pussy and starting flicking and rubbing at Kurt’s hard little clit.   
  
Kurt gasped and struggled until Puck pressed his elbow in tighter, cutting off his air supply a little. “Don’t fucking move,” he growled, voice low and dangerous.   
  
Kurt gasped as Puck touched him, making this terrible awful thing that was happening to him feel good, he could feel himself getting wetter as Puck fucked into him and rubbed his clit and everything was getting tight, so tight and  _good_  and he was crying softly, so ashamed at how his body was turning on him.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Puck groaned into his ear hot and dirty, “Who said you weren’t a whore? You fucking love getting your cunt fucked, look at you...Tell me you’re a fucking whore and I’ll let you come.”   
  
“No, I...I’m not,” Kurt choked out. “I’m not, please don’t make me... _please_...”   
  
“I will pull out and fuck your ass just like this if you don’t tell me what you are,” Puck growled.

Kurt jumped, his whole body--including his deliciously hot and tight little cunt--tightened in fear. “No, please, please!” he begged shrilly.   
  
“Then tell me what you are.” He bit down on Kurt’s ear for emphasis.   
  
“I’m...” Kurt’s chest heaved as fat tears rolled down his face and trailed over Puck’s forearm. “I’m a whore,” he whispered.   
  
“What’s that, I didn’t fucking hear you?” Puck said cruelly, pulling out quickly and rubbing the tip against Kurt’s tight ass hole as Kurt screamed against him.   
  
“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Puck hissed, pushing forward slightly as a threat.   
  
“I’m sorry, i’m sorry please please  _please_ ,” Kurt cried, “I’m a whore, I’m your whore,  _I’m your whore_...” Kurt was hysterical, breathing hard, terrified of what Puck would do next, and Puck fucking loved it, the absolute power he had over Kurt right now. Kurt who was such a prissy little bitch most of time, Kurt who was so proud and unbreakable had just said “ _I’m your whore_ ”, was still sobbing it quietly.   
  
“You’re  _my_  whore? Fucking prove it,” Puck breathed. He pulled out and pushed Kurt onto the ground. “Don’t you dare even try to fucking run.” He growled. He laid down the chaise and pulled Kurt back up by the arm.   
  
Kurt was trying not to trip on the legs of the chaise as Puck pulled him back up and forced him to straddle Puck’s hips. Kurt whimpered as Puck’s cock brushed against Kurt’s abused pussy. Puck wasted no time in slamming Kurt down onto his throbbing cock, groaning in pleasure as he was enveloped in that tight heat again.   
  
Kurt cried out and squirmed, trying to get away. “Oh, no you don’t.” Puck clamped down hard on Kurt’s hips. “You wanna be my whore?”   
  
“No,  _no,_ ” Kurt said weakly, pushing pathetically at Puck’s shoulders. “I don’t want this...”   
  
“You either ride me or I’m gonna find out how tight your ass is, “Puck spat. Kurt sobbed as he started to rock his hips as Puck bucked up into him. Puck groaned again as Kurt picked up speed, his hands squeezing Kurt’s hips hard enough to bruise. “You’re good at this, whore.”  
  
“No, I...” Kurt sobbed, unable to say anything more.  
  
“Yes.” Puck gritted out. “You’ve done this before haven’t you? Whose cock did you ride, Kurt?”  
  
“Nobody’s! I’ve never--”  
  
“--Liar!” Puck thrust up particularly hard, making Kurt moan miserably. “I bet you ride that prep school boy’s cock like a champ whenever he wants it.” Puck moaned as he thrust up into the tight squeeze of Kurt’s hot pussy.  
  
Kurt shut his eyes tightly, trying to escape to a different world, as he shook his head vigorously, denying it. He was a good person, sex was a good thing, he wasn’t a whore, he  _wasn’t_ a  **whore,**  he’d only had sex a few times with his boyfriend who loved him. He was just trying to get through this. He couldn’t help his body’s response, this didn’t change anything--he would get through this, he just needed to make Puck come and it would be over. He moved faster, harder, impaling himself deeper on Puck’s large cock, willing him to come so this horrible, degrading experience would be over.  
  
“Yeah slut, ride that fucking cock,” Puck groaned, pulling Kurt down harder and faster. “Look at you, you fucking love it, such a good little whore...” Puck’s hand trailed down to Kurt’s clit, rubbing furiously, painfully, but Kurt’s body was rebelling against him. He could feel it--Kurt wanted to vomit--he knew what was coming and he  _did. not. want. this._

 _He sobbed softly, mumbling “No, no, no, no!” as he felt his orgasm threaten to rip through his body._  
  
“Look at me!” Puck growled. When Kurt didn’t comply, Puck pinched his clit, causing him to yelp in pain. “I said look at me!” Kurt snapped his eyes open and stared down at Puck as he started to tremble, his impending orgasm just  _right there_.  
  
Puck groaned hotly. “Yeah, that’s it, fucking come for me you dirty little bitch.” He sped up his movements and Kurt trembled as his release began to crash through his dirty, treacherous body.  
  
Kurt sobbed through his orgasm, shame and pleasure washing over him in equal amounts, completely humiliated as Puck groaned, and thrust him into him as he came hard, emptying into Kurt’s tight little fuck hole.   
  
“Fuck, that was good,” Puck grunted, pulling out as Kurt collapsed on top of him. He pushed Kurt off of him and stood up. “You better not fucking say  _anything_  to anybody. You fucking loved it--look how wet you got my dick with your slutty little pussy. No one’s gonna believe you if you say anything--you said it yourself, you’re a fucking ** _whore._**  That’s all you are, and everyone will fucking know if it you don’t keep this to yourself. I’m not going back to juvie and i will make you pay if you say anything to anyone. Maybe I’ll go find that prep school boy, what’s his name,  _Blaine_ , and find out how tight his ass is if you breathe a fucking word to anyone. Got it?”   
  
Kurt nodded. “I p-promise,” he stuttered, waves of nausea rolling through him as he felt Puck’s come dripping thick and hot and vile out of his sore, abused pussy. He wanted nothing more than to go in the house, get away from him, get into a scalding hot shower until he couldn’t feel Puck’s hands on him anymore. He hoped...god, Puck was done with him--hopefully he’d let him go now?   
  
“Good. Stay there till I’m done--I’m gonna want a reward once I’m done cleaning this fucking pool.”  
  
 ** _No. Oh god. No._**  
  
Kurt’s desperate, breathless sobs fell on deaf ears as Puck pulled his pants up and went back to cleaning the pool.   
  
__________

_**The End**  
_


End file.
